Kukkophobia
by Issun the Wandering Writer
Summary: Tails has some issues with birds.
This is my best pal Tails, I've known him for years, he's the bravest, strongest, and smartest little fox I've ever meet, we're so close we're practically brothers, but as much as I love him though I have to admit he's not quite perfect, he has some minor flaws.

"DIE DIE YOU FILTHY FEATHERED FIENDS" the aforementioned fox screamed as he tried to reduce the local population of birds with a ultra powered ray-gun,well okay maybe not minor but-.

The birds just darted throughout the sky easily dodging the enraged fox's attacks, in the Mystic Ruins Tails's outbursts were common.

That didn't mean Sonic could just sit back and watch the fireworks, he quickly leaped behind Tails and grabbed the ray-gun thrusting it towards the ground and away from the flock before Tails fired again, the ray-guns powerful blasts sent them rocketing upwards into the air, the two should have quickly fallen back down but the crazed foxboy's finger never stopped holding down the trigger causing them to jet all over the sky, left,right,up, and down before they finally crashed into a tree, the impact finally jarring the fox's hands from the ray-gun.

Sonic shook himself out of his dizzy stupor before asking "Ugh Tails if you had to go on another of your anti bird rampages again couldn't you at least used like a hunting rifle or something"

"But Sonic you always said you wouldn't be caught dead using Guns"

"I've also said Eggman needs a better hobby than shooting laserguns at me"

"But I wasn't even shooting at you, I was aiming at something far worse than Eggman, those birds were planning something I just know it if I didn't scare em off who knows what could've happened to us"

Sonic gave a heavy sigh, "Tails for the last damn time your being paranoid, just because those Kukku guys were birds doesn't mean all birds are like them"

"You know what I'm sick of you always defending those feathered devils, when your done chasing that pot-bellied idiot and want to go face of against our real enemy come visit until then I don't want to see you again!" Tails then promptly flew off in a huff.

"Tails come on lets not be so hasty" Sonic shouted after the fleeing fox but Tails either didn't notice or care. Not that it mattered, he'd be back in a few days and with bigger weapons.

What am I going to do with that kid?, Sonic thought to himself, this problem Tails had begun long before they even met, it started on Cocoa island where Tails was living at the time, a bunch of crazy birds calling themselves the Battle Bird Armada attacked the place in search of the Chaos Emeralds Tails stopped them but as a result he developed a rampant hatred of all birds. Which to be fair Sonic could understand to a degree, he'd been a bit wary of humans for awhile after Eggman attacked South Island but Tails's xenophobia proved to be much more of a problem on many occasions for example during their first adventure together.

* * *

It was over the Death Egg was destroyed and Eggman along with it but Sonic was falling and without a parachute to boot, Well this is it, thought the falling blue blur, guess I've finally run out of lives, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact against the ground, when the wind rushing over his body was replaced with the feel of something different, something metallic, he opened his eyes with trepidation to see a long sheet of metal, he was still moving though the air but sideways instead of straight down.

"Hey Sonic are you okay?" Could it be...

"T-tails is that really you? I thought you were killed in that crash"

"Well heh I got a few bruises but other than that I'm fine"

"Glad to hear it little bro"

"Well I suppose I should fly us back to Emerald Hi-"

"What's the matter Tails bird got your … tongue" Sonic turned back to Tails to notice the young kit's face was paralysed with fear. Looking to the left and right revealed the problem, a flock of flickies on each side of the plane, Uh oh this is gonna be a problem, thought Sonic.

"OK Tails just calm down, I've been in this kinda situation many times before and have come out of it perfectly safe, many pilots have."

Sonic's word's seemed to have gotten through to the young fox, "Well maybe that's true but you aren't aware of their true nature Sonic, but I am I saw them burn Polloy Forest down to the ground and now that I've told you, their about to silence us both!"

Sonic grimaced at the absurdity of the situation, already today he'd survived a air fortress bristling with turrets, a trip to outer space while hanging onto the outside of a spaceship, fought a robotic copy of himself and a giant mecha the size of a house, outran a massive explosion that destroyed the Death Egg, and survived the fall back to the atmosphere, somehow managing to avoid burning up in it, and now he might well perish because of a extremely paranoid little fox.

Okay so going all logical didn't work lets try appealing with our bond, "Tails you know we've gotten pretty close after the course of this little adventure, in fact you called me your best friend before we went after the Wing Fortress right?"

"Well of course but"

"Tails if you really meant that then you'd trust me right? Trust me I know what I'm doing just do what I say"

"Weeeelll okay I do trust you Sonic okay so what do I do first?"

"It's pretty simple really, if birds are to the left and right then we just have to go down, so just slowly push the uh piloting doodad down nice and easy." he had it in the bag now, he and Tails would be back in Emerald Hill in minutes.

Tails seemed to somewhat have calmed down at this point and had started to edge the Tornado down slightly "Nice and easy, nice and EASY!" the Tornado abruptly began to nosedive, Sonic gripping onto the wing with all his strength as the fierce winds sought to shake him off, "TAILS PULL UP FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS PULL UP!" "WHAT WAS THAT BANK RIGHT? Tails immediately obeying the misheard command pulling a hard right, crashing straight into a strange floating island.

"Well done genius look at what you got us into now." an agitated Sonic spoke while gesturing to the wrecked tornado.

"Oh come on Sonic I said I was sorry" whined Tails.

"Sorry don't cut it this time Tails we're stuck on a island way up in the sky, with our only way down out of commission"

"Well I could fly us down maybe"

"Yeah except there's nothing but water down there, you gotta fly us all the way down and then swim 100s of miles to wherever the nearest land is, you really think your up to it?"

"Oh well when you put it like that, I guess not"

"Well there you go, now the Tornado you can fix it right?"

"Let me see," Tails said moving over to the Tornado and checking the damage, "Err Sonic I don't think I can repair this" Tails said sheepishly.

"But you could fix it before so what's different this time?"

"Yeah but I had access to the remains of Eggman's machinery, I don't have anything to work with here"

"Are you serious? Boy its a wonder such a smart mechanic can be so dumb sometimes, this is a big island Tails, theirs probably a garage or something somewhere, we just have to find it somewhere."

"Oh well okay if your so sure, lets look around then" Tails spoke, "I just hope their aren't many birds in this forest" he then whispered.

"What was that?" Sonic said as he already began moving deeper into the forest.

"Um Nothing Sonic wait for me" following after his hero.

Meanwhile far away in the bushes a pair of violet eyes watched the duo. "Hmm these must be the supposed thieves that fat guy told me about, still I'm not totally convinced, why should I trust him, he's as much of an unknown as these guys are, maybe I should talk to them try to find out what they're really here for."

Sonic and Tails were travelling through to the forest completely unaware of the mysterious figure watching them.

The figure in question was now being used as a perch by a small bird, "Hey get off me" Said the guardian trying to swat at it, the bird just cheeped loudly in response.

Tails immediately heard the loud call of his hated enemy and reacted by throwing a large rock at the source of the sound.

The rock hurled though the air and missing its intended target completely hit the guardian square on the head, "OUCH! ugh I think that fat guy may have been right after all, well if they want a fight that bad they'll get it."

* * *

Sonic and Tails had beaten the guardian and Angel Island's many defences both native and those designed by Eggman, made they're way through the ancient majestic ruins of the Sky Sanctuary, and escaped its destruction, and had successfully gotten through the hellish labyrinth of traps and Badniks that was the Death Egg.

Finally they had destroyed another one of the mad scientists creations, a strange robotic ball with a bounce pad that moved to deflect Sonic's and Tails attacks, sending the creator of the machine running, Tails and Sonic pursued after him, but somehow defying all logic the portly human was managing to outrun the blue blur.

"H-how the heck is he doing that?" Sonic gasped panting with exhaustion caused by the brutal journey though the space fortress.

"I don't huff know but its freaking me out" Tails replied, equally tired.

"Well he can't run forever right pal"

"But he shouldn't be able to run this fast at all"

"Hey rodent what's the matter?, those chilli dogs finally taking their toll!" the rotund scientist mocked Sonic while finally coming to a stop.

"Oh can it blubberbutt you of all people shouldn't get to lecture anyone about eating habits" the tired hedgehog shot straight back, barely managing to stay upright.

"Y-you tell him Sonic" coughed out Tails who had fully collapsed by this point.

The Eggman flew into a rage at that remark and with a remote summoned a giant mecha built in his image out of the ground, jumping into the cockpit he started to scream "Well rodent its better to be a little round than squashed flat like you'll be after I'm done with you!" his voice amplified by the mech's electronic speakers.

Sonic stood shocked at the size of Eggman's new machine "Er Tails I don't think we're gonna be able to take that on in our current state, do you still have plan E?"

"Yeah I still have them they're right here" Tails responded, pulling the powerful Super Emeralds out of … well wherever the heck Mobians store large objects.

"Thanks little bro now lets crack this oversized egg and go home" Sonic willed the Emeralds to give him and Tails use of their power, the emeralds began spinning rapidly round the two heroes making their fur glow a bright shining gold, their eyes changed to a bright red, Sonic spines started pointing upward and four equally golden birds began to appear around Tails.

"Betcha weren't expecting this huh Eggma-" Sonic had started to brag before a loud terrified scream was heard.

"AAAAH THE BIRDS HAVE GAINED THE ABILITY TO USE THE EMERALDS WE'RE DOOMED, WE'RE ALL DOOMED EVERY LAST ONE OF US!" Tails wailed flying as fast as he could from the flicky birds of doom but they just kept right on his tails.

Super Sonic simply looked on and sighed.

* * *

"Hurry, Tails take Amy and get out of here!" ordered Sonic with an urgent tone.

And with that the flying fox scooped up Amy and flew away from the doomed Egg Carrier.

Following them was a small green flicky.

"Thanks for the lift Tails it was real nice of you to help me and birdie out"

"Well it was no problem real- wait did you say birdie?" Tails questioned in surprise.

"Yeah I've been protecting him from one of Eggman's goons for awhile, why is their a problem?"

Tails furrowed his brows "I uh didn't know you were that kind of girl, you know a bird lover."

Amy looked shocked, "Well yeah, why the heck is that a problem?"

"Are you crazy woman just look at that thing" gesturing wildly to the avian in question "Its obviously plotting something, I mean why does it even have a Chaos Emerald at all? I bet it was stolen to power another of their flying fortresses the stuff they can do would make your toes curl, if you had any"

"Flying fortresses what the, what are you talking about the only one who builds those is Eggman your not even making sense" kicking him as she spoke.

"Ow don't do that, you really want to fall that bad, that bird must've screwed with your mind." Tails shouted in anger.

Amy began to pull out her hammer in response, "If I fall birdie will save me, but who will bother to save you?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Amy that bird can't carry you, your far to heavy"

"W-what are you saying, aaagh that does it eat hammer you jerk" smacking Tails over the head as hard as she could, causing Tails to lose his grip on her and sending them tumbling down to the ground.

* * *

"Gotcha! My darling Sonic" the pink hedgehog said with an air of mischievousness. Hover cars were whizzing round in the air behind her on the rooftop of a futuristic city.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Sonic responded with alarm.

"Sonic, this time there's no way out of marrying me."

Come on Amy you can't be serious right?" Sonic responded worriedly,

"Of course not silly that was just a joke, I'd never force you into anything" Amy smiled cheerfully.

"Oh OK if you say so, er anyway did Eggman send you some weird video letter thing too?." Sonic spoke warily, still quite concerned she might try to jump him.

"Actually we're looking for Chocola and Froggy, small chao and a green frog have you seen em?"

Knuckles spoke up at this time, "Sorry kids we haven't seen anything like that"

Amy narrowed her eyes "Hey we're not kids we just battled our way through a dangerous power plant full of robots, why don't you give some credit"

"That's funny we just fought though the same power plant, how come we didn't see you on the way up?." Sonic questioned.

"That's a good question, you know what else is a good question, why are we hanging out with this bird loving harpy?" Tails suddenly spoke baring his fangs at Amy and her teammates.

With that everyone grew silent well except for Amy that is "Sonic why are you still friends with that lunatic?" she spoke slowly.

Sonic shrugged "Well he's not always like this, except when your around"

"Are you blaming me for his behaviour, you know he tried to kill me?"

"No I didn't, you were the one who attacked me first you witch" Tails shouted angrily, his fists clenched.

As Amy and Tails continued to argue, Sonic wondered if he'd have any bones left intact by the end of the day.

Just then a soft girly voice tried to break up the argument "Err Miss Amy, Mister Tails do we really have to fight? Can't we all just work together?" The arguing duo immediately looked back to Cream and shouted "NO!" in union.

"That's it I've had it with you, two tailed brute, you clearly didn't learn anything last time, so I'm going to kick your butt even harder" Amy screeched.

"Bring it on bird spy, I'll show no restraint against those who betray us to the avian scum"

"Hey are we fighting? Is this a fight?" Knuckles asked excitedly, he hadn't had a good fight in a while, and beating up a bunch of little girls was quite a challenge compared to Eggman's robots.

Sonic sighed with defeat, "Yes Knuckles this is unfortunately a fight."

* * *

 **I apologise for any flaws in this story, its been awhile since I've tried writing so I'm a little rusty, nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
